


[Podfic] Hope Is a Four-Letter Word by amyfortuna

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Húrin spends a rather important evening with Fingon and Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hope Is a Four-Letter Word by amyfortuna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope Is a Four-Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933819) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> This was recorded as Day 24 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8gzs52n9kur954m/HopeIsAFourLetterWord.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to amyfortuna for giving blanket permission to record podfic!
> 
> This is the last "regular" podfic of this series (one more non-Silm bonus to come), and I am both sad and relieved. Thanks so much to everyone who followed me on this crazy project, to all of the people who told me what their favorite fics were, to all the authors who allowed me to record the awesome things they've written, to everyone who has listened, reviewed, or left kudos--it's been, in a word, awesome.


End file.
